A Bond of Golden Rings
by Iggychu
Summary: Estelle is in love with Yuri and Yuri in love with Estelle. but Estelle is being forced to marry Flynn for the sake of her people. Can she find a way to be with Yuri and still help her people? will Flynn and Yuri become enemies? Will there be a battle to the death? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

As Yuri makes it to the stares of the castle he smiles with excitement as he see's his dear pink hair friend at the top of them. She was wearing her blue gown, the gown she wore when they first met. She had let her hair grow a bit so now they touched her shoulders. Her eyes were greener than they had ever been, and her smile was brighter than he remembered. "Yuri!" she yelled from the stares, running down she throws her self at him hugging him tightly. "I missed you!" she looks at him then realizes she's hugging him and so she pushes away. "I'm sorry!"

"Hey it's no big deal you hug me all the time I miss you to." Yuri said smiling back. He looked at Estelle with kind loving eyes. "So, Flynn said that you had something important to tell me." He put his hand on his hip while he held is sword with the other as he saw Estelle looking down shyly.

"Well." Estelle said in a low whisper. She clasped her hands together and looked down as she started messing with her fingers. A blush grew on her face, with her smile fading Yuri was starting to feel nerves as well. "I-I um…" She tried to bring herself to say it but she couldn't. "C-can we go inside?"

"Sure." Yuri walked with Estelle into the castell and entered her bed room taking a seat at a table set up by the window. "Estelle. Is everything okay?" Yuri gave her a serious look. His eyes shinned and Estelle could see it. The glow of murder that would cause anyone to be put to death if anything were to happen to her, lingered in his eyes.

Estelle looked away her face turning a bright pink. "I um… well I." She got up and started walking bath and forth from the table to the door. "How do I say this… um..."

"Estelle." Yuri Got up and grabbed her by the shoulders to make her stop. "Calm down." He slid his hands down to her elbows feeling a bit worried in his heart. Unexpectedly Estelle hugged Yuri closing her eyes leaning on his Chest. "Estelle?"

"Please Yuri. Just for a little while." Yuri wrapped his arms around Estelle tightly. She leaned into his embrace feeling his strong arms around hers. She could feel her face boil as she heard his hear beat. She nestled her head into his bare chest. "I wish we could stay like this forever."

Yuri was taken aback by this "Is Everything okay Estelle?" he ran his hand through her hair gently. He felt worried. Knowing what happened to her before with Alexei he didn't want anything bad to happen to her again. "Look at me." He grabbed her chin ad raised it so that she can look at him in the eye. "Tell me what you wanted to tell me."

"Yuri, I…" She looked into his eyes. She couldn't lie to him. Even if she did he would know. "I'm going to get married to Flynn." Yuri was shocked by the news. He was paralyzed by the words that he was hearing.

"What?" were the only words Yuri could say before letting Estelle go and taking a cautious step back. "You and Flynn are getting married?"

"Y-yes." Estelle said unsteadily. "It was set up for the sake of the people." Her voice seemed as though she was ready to cry.

Yuri headed for the door. He only turned around for a second before he left saying "Well congratulations. May your life be filled with happiness." As Yuri turned around and left Estelle's eyes started to fill with tears. She saw it in his eyes. The hint of pain. She saw it. As she fell to her knees she started to cry.

All those memories with her beloved swordsman and their journey plays in her mind as her tears flow like the ocean they would sail on. During their times of need of support, their times of joy, and feeling of being scarred, desperate, and angry, all of it they shared together. Now, she was to throw all of that away for the sake of her people. "I'm so sorry Yuri." She whispered under her breath as she continued sobbing. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

Yuri ran down the steps that entered the lower quarter. He felt like he was going to burst. His heart felt sunk and heavy and something he wants to so badly get of his chest. He continued to run past the crowd of people pushing pass them he ignored the comments said to him. For him the world seemed to be a blur. People saying his name echoed in the back ground as his vision started to turn black white and gray except for him in his mind. The next thing he knew he was in his home. Closing the door he dropped his sword and slammed his fist agents the wall. "Damn it!"

Tears started to drip down his cheeks "Why… Why do I feel like this? Estelle and I are just friends." But he couldn't deny it. He was in love with Estelle. From the moment he met her he felt like he needed to protect her. Since that day on he always supported her and defended her, and when she was used as a puppet he had the want to save her at all cost. His heart was pounding in his chest as he cried even more.

He heard a knock on the door. "Yuri! Are you home?" It was Flynn. Yuri stayed quiet hoping that he would go away. Instead he took off his boots and wrapped himself in his blanket and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

Flynn heard nothing but silence then he sighed. "I guess Estelle told him. I'm sure he'll be okay." He looked down at Reped. "Come, you can stay at the castell tonight. I'm sure Estelle will be pleased to see you." With that, Flynn and Reped left with worry in their hearts.

* * *

Oh my gosh! i finally finished~! _' Please Review! It may not be that good but at least tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

During dinner, Estelle was quiet. She kept poking at her food with her fork and sighing heavily with a sad face. She couldn't stop thinking about Yuri. Her Yuri.

"Estelle, aren't you going to eat your food?" Asked Flynn who was sitting next to her.

"I'm not hungry." She said placing down her fork.

Flynn looked concerned. Seeing her like this pained him. He knew that she was in love with Yuri. It was obvious when he went missing; it was as though the world was at the point of ending for her. the fact that she loved Yuri didn't change the fact that Flynn was in love with Estelle and that he would protect her at any cost. "I know you like him Estelle."

"Flynn." Estelle looked at him shocked. "H-How?" Her face showed total disbelief.

"When you know both the princess and the man she cares about quite well, it's pretty obvious." He gave a small smile while Estelle looked at her lap embarrassed and ashamed. "But still." He was suddenly serious as he looked at Estelle in the eye. "We're going to be wedded soon and I must tell you." Flynn placed his hand on top of Estelle's gently "I care about you Estelle, and I wouldn't want to let anything bad happen to you. Even if you may not feel as strongly about me as I do for you, I'll be willing to wait as long as it takes for you to love me back." His cheeks where slightly pink as he confessed his love to her.

As much as Estelle wanted to say I love you too, it would be a lie. In truth she felt empty. She felt it touched her quite a bit, but she knew that there was no real love in his words. Even so, she had to try to love him, she had to, because if she didn't her people would soon be doomed. "I'll try." She said quietly regretting the words she just said. "I can't promise you anything though." She looked down at her plate again as she started to eat.

* * *

Quietly, as she sat on her bed looking down at her feet, Estelle was hugging her pillow tightly against herself thinking. She was thinking of what it is that she will be losing soon. Just those thoughts seemed to make her chest weigh a billion pounds as they piled up in her mind. Memories, feelings, and things that she wanted to happen will never happen.

Her gaze became still, like the world was frozen as her mind thought of all those times she's spent with Yuri. He was the one who made it possible for her to get out and see the world and thanks to him doing that she was no longer considered a poison to the earth. He would teach her how to cook and how to fight better. He would help her get through the thought that she killed Belius. She remembered all those times he'd help her get used to the thought of making her own decisions and make her feel like she had a say in things. He allowed her to change and find herself in the world he'd open her eyes to. She was able to help those around her and make new friends thanks to him. He was there for her every step of the way. She remembered how Yuri dared to jump off the ship sailing through the sky just to be able to reach to hold her hand and save her. Estelle remembered how in that moment she was finally able to see him before he was blown away from her, he had peace in his glowing charming eyes, he was smiling at her. He held her closely after it was all over, and she was able to rest in his arms. Estelle remembered the time pharaoh tried to kill her on the bridge at DonGrest. He was helping her make a decision on whether she wanted to continue their journey or head back to the castell in Zaphies. How he held her hand and ran off together once she decided to go with him played in her mind slowly. She could remember the warmth of his strong hands. She even remembered the time when she reunited with him after he disappeared and nearly died; when he embraced her and twirled her around even if he was in pain.

Estelle buried her reddened face into her pillow embarrassed. Yuri always knew how she felt. Whether she was confused or sad, and not just because she showed her emotions easily, but also because when she looked into his eyes all she could say was the truth. If she tried to lie, he could see right through her. when she was upset he would talk to her. She remembered their small talks at night over the decisions she was going to make and she remembered the first time he smiled at her. She felt stunned with happiness and would just stare at him pleasantly smiling back. She remembered her anger, and how he was happy to see she was alright after he saved her. If he were to tell her he knew she loved him, she would admit to be a bit surprised but partially she would have expected it.

Just saying hearing him say "I love you" would have satisfied her. Even so, as her mind wondered off into what could have happened if they were together. If she didn't have to marry Flynn, If only she could have married Yuri before all of this had to happen, all she would have wanted would come true. She could have been sitting on the couch by now reading a book while he rested his head on her lap, having a small nap after a hard day's work. They could have taken romantic walks in the park together, holding hands having small kisses every once in a while. Just thinking of the things she could have done, like becoming a writer for children stories like she originally wanted to do. They could have had children to take care of, of their own. Playing with them, feeding them, dressing them, and of course discipline! She could eat Yuri's cooking every day, and every night she could be snuggled against him.

She felt hot tears form in her eyes. As she lifted her head they started streaming down quickly, till they became a rain storm of salty rain drops. She squeezed her pillow trying to get rid of this stressful feeling clinging to her heart. She closed her eyes as she remembered Yuri's last embrace. His arms were strongly wrapped around her small fragile body as though she was a glass cup. Her head rested on his chest hearing his heart beat in a quick rhythm of worry. His scent of nature, food, and a small trace of cologne lingered. After all they've been through. After all the things they've shared together. Estelle will miss. If only she could love him like no other human in the world, if only she could be held by him till the end of time. If only she could. Yuri wasn't here anymore, and there would be no point in her pretending. She started to sob softly at the thought. "Y-Yuri." She whispered softly. She was going to miss him terribly. And forgetting him was going to be even harder.

* * *

Yuri sat on his window ceil as he stared at the castell in the distance. He cried to much for her and he tried to sleep but couldn't not after thinking of Estelle, his Estelle, will be married to his best/childhood friend. After everything in his life he would have to admit that he has never felt a love as strong as this one and just the thought of having to let her go made his heart ache, his thought twist into a knot, and anger, jealousy, and frustration. He loved her to death. He even cut his wrist just to show her she wasn't evil in any way.

His mind started to wonder to something that Estelle said earlier. His face became dead serious as he thought about it. "It was set up for the sake of the people." He started to think of her words. "For the sake of the people." He said out loud. He was starting to think what the problem was that the people would be needing help for, and how Flynn could help? He started to wonder even more about it, till finally he decided that he was going to go get some answer and pick up Repede while he was at it.

Heading out into the darkness of the night Yuri held his sword tightly in one hand just in case and ran off to the castell where his princess is with some answers. Going up the stairs that led to the castell Yuri snuck around the Castell as though not to be caught. He then fond some vines that led to Estelle's room. He then climbed up the vines carefully as for them not to break. He finally made it to Estelle's balcony, he knew room was her's because he's done this many times before to make sure she wasn't reading, that way she could go to bed. When he looked at her through the Window of her room, he could see her sitting on her bed hugging her pillow. She was whipping her eyes as though she was crying just a moment ago. He waited a few minutes before he walked into her room.

The moment he walked in he heard a soft gasp come from the innocent princess. "Yuri!" He heard her say. Her eyes widened and her cheeks slightly pink.

Yuri just looked at her dead straight in the eyes and said with a serious voice, "We need to talk."

They were standing by the balcony as silence had over taken them a moment ago. "Estelle, Why are you marrying Flynn?" Yuri asked

"I'm doing it for the people." Estelle responded with a sad voice

"I know that, I want to know why, not for who!" He said a bit roughly.

"W-well." She became silent for a moment, and everything seemed still for a moment. "Lately there have been less people coming to Zaphies and that's been worrying the Nobles lately, because if there are less people coming it means that the people in this town might leave because the economy might become really bad. If there are tourist coming then it also means that there is less work for the people and less work means less pay and less pay means higher debt, and higher debt means higher taxes, which could lead to the danger of the people's lives." She explained silently.

"I understand that now but, what does that have to do with you getting married to Flynn?" Yuri questioned a bit confused.

"You see, the people of this world believe that Flynn is the one who saved them. So they believe that he's the hero. Because of that, they also believe that he's the one who saved me from Alexei." She said becoming silent yet again.

"Estelle, I don't see how this is connecting. Please, tell me already." His hand balled into a fist on the balcony railing.

"The nobles were talking amongst each other and decided that if Flynn and I were to get married, it would be told like a fairy tale and people would want to come to see the princess and her knight in shining armor."

* * *

See Yuri's Reaction in the NEXT chapter~! Reviews please!


	3. Chapter 3

When Estelle was a child she would always read books about princess and their knights. Over how witches and wizards would make things harder for the hero but he would break through to the end. Then they would get married and live happily ever after. That's how it is in a fairy tale, that's how children and families love it. Some girls her age still fantasize about meeting her prince that would come and save her, and then they would ride off on a horse together or maybe even a Knight in shining armor saving her from a dragon. Fairy tales are precious to people of all ages and would draw anyone into seeing a fairy tale come true.

Estelle used to think it was romantic, and thought of it to one day happen to her. She would play dress up and pretend alone when she wasn't seen. As she grew up she had to let all of that go, instead, her imagination was replaced with paperwork and adequate. Till she met Flynn, they became friends, she wasn't in love with him but deep within her she had a small spark of hope that maybe one day she would love him, and maybe one day he would love her, and that maybe one day she'll be in danger and that he would come rescue her and that one day they would get married and live happily ever after just like her story books. Soon after Flynn left and she started to become worried. If he died her fairy tale will never come true.

Then came Yuri. He helped Estelle escape the castell and they ran off together. At first she was determined to find Flynn at all cost but then little by little her heart was starting to untangle it's self from Flynn and attached itself to Yuri. Everything they did, it always led to a heart pounding moment for Estelle. His hands, his arms, his eyes, they always gave her comfort. His intensions sparked something in her. His honesty towards her was charming, and how he was always straight forward with her.

She slowly started falling in love with Yuri, and enjoyed the things they did together. She would have sweet dreams with him; one had to do with him nearly kissing her before she woke up gasping for air with a blush spreading on her face like wild fire.

She then let go of all her thoughts of Flynn being her Knight in shining armor and ever falling in love with him. Even when she was in trouble she wanted Yuri to come after her and save her, not Flynn. Seeing Flynn happy made Estelle feel happy, but he never called her by her nick name, or even let her do what she wanted. He was always dead set on following rules while Yuri would break them to help others.

After spending time with Yuri, the only thing she pretty much wanted was to be with him all the time. When he was gone she missed him, when she was with her she was happy. Her fantasy was gone, and replaced with reality.

After many years, she finally found it.

Yuri. He was her reality. The tough, calm, and cool figure that showed no emotion bent the rules and saved people. His dangerous looks caused people to fight him, but it also made him look attractive and manly with all the girls giggling over him as he passed by, it seemed to go unnoticed to him.

It made Estelle jealous.

The way he and Judith would talk to each other and flirt with one another were quite sensual. It was almost as though they were competing over who was more flirtatious.

This made Estelle envy Judith.

Although Estelle teased Yuri about him blushing over Rita's cat ears while wearing a waitress outfit, her excitement was fake. In truth she thought of herself plane.

She was week.

Use less.

A disgrace

She was someone who was always spoon fed all her life, but no matter how she put it, she would push it to the side whenever she was around Yuri. They would talk casually to one another, as though they were right at home with each other. She loved how she could always be herself around him. He always accepted decisions that she made. But this time it's not her decision. This time, it was the counsel's.

"These people sicken me." Yuri said with an angry tone. "Couldn't they have found a better way to solve this problem?" he slammed his hand on the railing.

"Yuri." Estelle was about to touch his shoulder to comfort him.

"Estelle." She stopped suddenly at his tone of voice. "Do you want to marry Flynn?"

It was silent.

Estelle wanted to yell "No! I want to marry you!" But those words would most likely cause her to have more pain. Yuri is the type of guy who would go after someone more like Judith. A tall beautiful woman who's strong and likes to fight, anyone would be better than being with her.

"Do you want to marry Flynn?" his voice was a bit loader and threatening now.

"I-I have to, it's for the people-" Estelle was interrupted before a manly figure grabbed onto her shoulders and looked at her in the eye.

"I don't want to hear what the people need Estelle!" he was pushing her towards the wall, holding on to her tightly. "I want to know what you want! Do you really want to get married to him?!" Estelle's back touched the cold wall behind her. "Answer me Estelle! Do you really want to spend the rest of your life being married to Flynn!? Does he actually mean something to you as a lover!? Do you really care about him as much as to die for him! Estelle! Answer me Estelle!" He was holding her to tight, she could feel her back being pushed against the wall forcefully.

"It hurts!" She said with tears in her eyes.

Yuri then let go of her with shaking hands. "S-sorry." He said as he turned around. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's okay." Estelle responded as they were both quiet for a moment. It was intense between them. Their hearts were pounding fast, slowing down with each beat.

"I just want to know why him. Out of everyone in the world, why did it have to be him?" Yuri muttered under his breath.

"What?" Estelle was shaking as she was going to try to place a hand on his shoulder again. Before she could, in one swift motion the swords man hugged her. "Y-Yuri?"

"I want you to be happy." He mumbled with his lips close to her ear. "If you want to be with Flynn I'll respect your decision but if you don't then." He gave an uneasy sigh. "I'll find another way to solve this problem." Yuri then gently placed a hand on Estelle's head as she leaned onto his chest. He rested his head on hers for a moment before Yuri started talking again. "I want you to have a choice in life."

"Yuri, can you hold me like this more often?" Her voice was soft and gentle "I feel like all my problems and worries are all gone when you hug me like this." It was soft and little but he could hear it.

"Sure." He said smiling as he rocked her side to side a little bit.

* * *

Meanwhile Flynn was watching the whole thing from a distance. After hearing some shouting he hurried over to Estelle's room but once the shouting stopped. He slowly opened to door to see what was happening. He watched how they wrapped their arms around each other and how they were smiling. He looked down saddened. As Flynn was going to leave he saw Ioder walking over in a hurry.

"Flynn is everything okay?" Ioder asked concerned. "I heard yelling."

"Yes everything is fine you're highness. Can we talk for a moment?" Flynn said "It's quite important."

"Yes of course." Ioder responded as they walked off to Ioder's study.

* * *

Yuri took a step back from Estelle holding on to her elbows. "It's getting late; I should be heading back home." Yuri said climbing up the balcony. "I'll come and visit you later tomorrow."

"Okay." Estelle said with a smile planted on her face. Yuri started to climb down the vines gracefully as he heard a bark underneath him. Once he got down he saw Repede sitting there waiting for him to get down. "See you tomorrow Yuri!" Estelle said her goodbyes as Yuri waved back.

"I don't want to do this as much as you don't Ioder, but if this is going to work out we need to keep, Yuri away from Estelle." Flynn said seriously. "If we allow her to be with Yuri more, her love for him will grow stronger, and if that happens then it'll be harder for her to let him go once we're married." Flynn looked at Ioder in the eyes. "I don't want her to go through too much pain."

"I wouldn't want Estelle to get hurt either." Ioder sighed and looked down. "Knowing her, if she had the idea to run off with him and get married with him before we could get the chance to get her to marry you then what are we supposed to do? We can't let the people starve." Ioder pointed out. He then looked at Flynn, his face serious. "Fine, we'll have the guards on duty at night and have them stand guard out front to make sure Yuri doesn't get in." Flynn gave a nod before sealing their deal with a hand shake.

* * *

The next day, Yuri was headed over to the castell. He felt a bit excited to see Estelle today. Knowing that she would like to be hugged by him constantly was enough for him to live with. He might not be the one to have her children, but having the chance to give her some love, even if it was a little it was enough for him to be satisfied.

Once he made it there the place was surrounded by palace guards and immediately when seeing Yuri they wouldn't let him pass. "Hey what's the big deal!? I came to see Estelle!"

"Sorry, but the Captain and Prince Ioder gave us strict orders not to let Yuri Lowell into the castell! Sir" The Knight said as he was trained

"What the hell!?" Yuri yelled, his temper was growing short.

"I'm sorry Yuri but that's how it's going to be." Flynn came up as the knights straightened out.

"What the hell is going on Flynn!?" Yuri went up to his blond friend.

"Yuri, I just don't want you or Estelle to get hurt." Flynn said dead serious.

"Fight me then!" Yuri took out his sword and swung it at Flynn who blocked his attack catching a sword thrown to him by one of the other knights.

Their swords clanged as they hit against each other. Flynn made swift movements, dodging Yuri's sword as Yuri mad Flips and special attacks till finally he performed fatal strike against Flynn's shield sending him off to the floor. The soldiers were amazed by Yuri's fighting ability while some went to help their leader. "I'm going to see Estelle whether you like it or not!"

"I'm sorry Yuri, but that cannot be allowed. " Ioder showed up at the door of the castell. "Estelle is to be kept from you until after the wedding."

Yuri gave Ioder a long stare before turning around and leaving. "Fine." He said regaining his cool figure. "I won't see Estelle, but let me be able to on the wedding day. After all, I don't know anyone else Flynn would ask to be the best man." He went to Flynn helping him up off the ground. "We are best friends after all." He started to squeeze Flynn's hand with a glint of anger in his eyes.

"That's right, I was actually going to say the same thing." Flynn squeezed Yuri's hand back. He didn't want to become enemies but if it had to happen it was going to happen.

"Alright then" Said Ioder and Yuri left without looking back. He was going to see Estelle that night. No matter what happened, he was going to see her.

* * *

That night, Yuri snuck through the trees just in case there were some knights out front. If he did the usual knocking them out with rocks, it would make him too obvious, especially to Flynn. So as he walked in the bushes soundlessly he managed to get to the wall that protected the castell. Placing his hands and feet on the cool bricks of the wall little by little he went up silently like a thief he runs on the wall and jumps making a flip in the air before landing in the bushes behind the wall. Checking to make sure there weren't any knights around he ran to the castell wall and climbed up the vines to Estelle's room. He checked the window before entering. It looks like Flynn and Ioder were leaving her room. Estelle then went out to her balcony looking quite sad. As she leaned against the railing she heard a voice behind her.

"Estelle." That voice was so familiar, she knew it anywhere.

Turning around instantly she saw him. The tall swordsman with a smile on his face. "Yur-" She was quickly shushed as they entered the bedroom. She closed the balcony curtains just in case and rushed to lock her bedroom door. Then she enveloped Yuri into a hug "Oh, Yuri! I'm so glad you came!" She said in an excited tone. She wasn't to load though, so not to catch any ones attention.

"I'm sorry I'm late I would have gotten here sooner but I got into a fight with Flynn and they wouldn't let me see you." He said holding her closer to his body possessively.

"Don't let me go." Estelle said holding onto him.

"I won't." Yuri responded running his fingers through her hair. He's realized that he and Estelle have become closer all of a sudden, maybe too quickly to understand, but in truth he wasn't planning on letting any chance of him being with Estelle like this slip past him, at least for now.

"Yuri, can you come every night? Please, it's going to get lonely without you again." Estelle said as she leaned into him.

"Okay." Yuri gave a small smile before closing his eyes and taking in the sweet smell of flowers that came from Estelle.

After a while of embracing each other Estelle and Yuri sat on the couch by the fire looking at the flames. They were silent. A comfortable silence that lingered between them.

"Estelle, you never answered my question yesterday." Yuri looked at the fire with no emotion. "Do you want to marry Flynn? A simple Yes or no question." Estelle was silent looking at the fire without emotion as well. "In terms of love Estelle. Not for who you're doing it for."

"No." Estelle said seriously. "I don't want to."

A smile tugged on Yuri's lips. This means that if he were to find a way to help the people of Zaphies then he would be able to be with Estelle is she wanted. "You should go change Estelle, you seem tired of being in that dress."

Estelle's face turned slightly pink as she looked at him in surprise. "O-okay." She left to enter the closet and to put on her pink night gown that contained lases and ribbons on its trims. Once finished Estelle put down her hair and sat next to Yuri by the fire.

It was silent between them, and Estelle was dozing off. She leaned her head on Yuri's strong shoulder as her eyelids felt heavy. She could feel Yuri's strong hands wrap around her shoulder and he as well fell asleep leaning on his hand on the arm rest.

* * *

Okay! Two chapters in a week end! guess what happeneds next! please Review~!


	4. Chapter 4

Hearing a knock at the door, Estelle woke up giving a gasp and jumping to her feet instantly. With her sudden movement, she ran to her bed and messing up the bed sheets. Yuri gave a yawn and looked at Estelle questionably. Then a sudden voice was heard behind the door. "Estelle, are you awake?" Hearing Flynn's voice, Estelle ran and grabbed Yuri's wrist and dragged him over to her closet.

Opening the doors of the closet Estelle said "Yes Flynn!" She pushed Yuri into the closet causing him to fall in and hit his head against a shelf with shoes falling.

Hearing the sound of footsteps and a loud sound Flynn started to feel a bit worried "Estelle is everything alright in there?" Flynn asked his hand edging to his sword.

"Yes everything is fine!" She said quickly getting dressed outside of her closet

"Are you sure? It sounds like something fell." Flynn drew back his hand cautiously keeping his hand close by it.

"I'm sure! I'm just getting dressed!" She fumbled with her gown and ran back into the closet to grab a pair of heals then left closing the door to it once again.

"Okay Then I'll just wait for you at the table for breakfast then." Flynn told her

"I'll be there in a moment!" Estelle said staying quiet as she heard Flynn's footsteps fade down the hall. When he was gone she realized that she was holding in her breath, she then gave a sigh of relief of how close they were to getting caught, even if the door was locked Flynn could have broken down the door if he wanted.

Opening the closet door with his hand on his four head was Yuri saying "Is he gone yet?" Estelle gave a small giggle, before heading over to Yuri. "You know that hurt Estelle."

"Sorry?" She said clasping her hands together and casting first aid. "Better?"

"Much better." Yuri responded with a crooked smile on his face. "Do you want me to come tonight?"

"Yes! We didn't do much last night!" Estelle gave a pout and sticking her bottom lip out a little

"Okay then, what would you like to do tonight then?" Yuri asked picking up his sword that was leaning on the couch.

"I'd like to play with your hair!" Estelle said a bit excited. She walked with Yuri to the door to the balcony her fingers lased with her own.

"Alright then." Yuri quickly grabbed Estelle's wrist and gave her a tight hug. His nose snuggled to the side of her head. He could feel Estelle's arms wrap around him pulling them even closer. His lips were tugged into a smile as he pulled her even closer to his body. "I'll see you later." He let her go and slipped away into the balcony and climbing down the vines.

Estelle gave a smile and left to put her hair up.

* * *

Over to the dining room where Flynn and Ioder were waiting for her. She sat down next to Ioder who was sitting at the head of the table and Flynn was seated across from her.

"Good morning Estellise." Said Ioder with a smile on his face.

"Good morning Ioder. Good morning Flynn." She said pleasantly as always.

"So what type of book did you read last night?" Flynn asked as the chefs came and placed food on the table.

"I was reading a fairy tale." Estelle said starting to eat her breakfast.

"That sounds quite interesting." Ioder was eating as well. He then notices a small glow on Estelle's cheeks. "Did you dream of anything last night?" Ioder asked.

"Now that I think about it I believe I did." Estelle said with a spark in her eyes.

"Do you remember what you dreamed about?" Asked Flynn interested.

"Sorry, I wish I did." Estelle said "All I know was that it was quite beautiful in the beginning but then Flynn woke me up." she then looked at Flynn who was looking at his plate blankly, his eyes almost lifeless. "Flynn?"

He seemed to snap back into realty all of a sudden. "Huh? Yes Estelle?"

"You don't have to look after me so much I can take care of myself." Estelle said with a smile.

"What makes you say that Estelle?" Flynn looked at her with a questionable look on his face.

"You kept asking me if I was okay this morning Flynn. It's like you don't trust me being able to take care of myself."

"It's not that I don't trust in your ability Estelle, it's just that if something bad were to happen to you then what am I supposed to do?"

It was quiet for a moment. Estelle then said imprudently "Well there's always Sodia." It was suddenly quiet between Flynn and Estelle. Ioder then started to look at Flynn, wondering what Estelle meant. It was against the law for the commandant and his second in command to be in a relationship.

"Estelle, that's against the law." Flynn said looking Estelle in the eye.

"Well you know. It could happen." She started to press both her index fingers together looking down at them shyly. "I mean, she worries about you and all, so if you think of it it's kind of like a love story if you think of it."

"Estelle, you've been reading too many romance novels." Flynn gave a sigh continuing to eat his food

In that moment an idea sparked into Estelle's head and she got up from her seat. "Excuse me but I need to get ready to head to the orphanage.

Flynn got up as well "I'll escort you."

Estelle waved her hands in front of her. "N-no it's fine. I already asked someone to come with me."

"O-okay then." Flynn sat back down and continues eating awkwardly.

* * *

Estelle ran down the halls to the knight's headquarters then fixed her posture while looking for Sodia. She then spotted her talking to other female knights. Estelle walked towards they then noticed her and bowed respectively with their fist to their shoulders back straight, and feet close together.

"Sodia, can you come with me to the orphanage today?" Estelle said elegantly as ever.

Sodia looked at Estelle with a surprised look in her eyes. "As you wish." She said following Estelle. Sodia felt nerves as though Estelle was going to do something bad to her since it was kind of obvious that she, Sodia, liked Flynn. A lot. And since Estelle is the Flynn's fiancé it only seems natural for Estelle to get her fired because she's so close to Flynn. Sodia also realized that she could have gone with Flynn instead of her; they are going to be wedded. Shouldn't they be spending time together?

* * *

Outside, Sodia prepared the carriage that was to take them to the orphanage. As Sodia got on, she helped Estelle get in without her stepping on her dress and tripping. Once inside, Sodia closed the door and sat across from Estelle in bitter silence.

"Sodia." Sodia looked at Estelle who was calling her name. "Tell me, do you like Flynn?!" Estelle gave her a determine look as Sodia looked startled.

"W-What! Your highness!" Sodia's face turned into a bright red shade "You shouldn't be asking things like that! Especially if it something so private!" Sodia started to slightly panic since she never spoke freely about her feeling about the commandant to anyone. Especially not a royal who can get her kicked off the Imperial Knights!

"Awe!" Estelle wined pouting, "But I really want to know!"

Sodia was kind of surprised to see this side of Estelle. It was very friendly in a way. Like a friend trying to on cover your deep secret. "Lady Estellise, if I had a crush on Flynn, I could get kicked off of the military!"

"And that's why you don't tell anyone! Right?!" Estelle clapped her hands together with a smile on her face.

"I uh…" Sodia just stared at Estelle with a sweat drop hovering over her head. Estelle probably wanted her gone for good if she wants her to admit it so badly. "No."

"Awe." Estelle looked down up set. "Maybe I guessed wrong after all." Estelle gave a saddened sigh and looked out the window up set.

"Why are you so interested any ways?" Sodia asked forgetting her place as a knight.

"It's because." Estelle looked back at Sodia with pain reflected in her eyes. "b-because…" she started to play with her fingers. "Don't tell anyone okay?" Sodia gave a nod as Estelle looked at her dead straight in the eyes. "I don't want to marry Flynn."

Sodia felt shock over take her suddenly as those words echoed in her head, she felt a sudden wave of relief that overjoyed her! Her eyes started shinning with glints of tears in her eyes, but she managed to hold him back. "A-are you serious!?" Sodia whispered as she stiffly sat there dumbfounded. "Please tell me you're being serious." Estelle gave a nod as Sodia put her hands to her mouth hiding a smile.

"I used to hope that I would one day, but I realized that what I felt for him wasn't real." Estelle said giving a smile. "Instead I fell in love with… someone else…" Estelle seemed to look down with a smile clearly planted on her face slightly blushing.

"Really?! Who?!" Sodia seemed to be completely interested in what she was hearing. Her eyes were glowing with excitement and joy while her cheeks were shaded a light pink.

"I'm not supposed to like him, but if I had to say." Estelle's face turned completely red. "Yuri Lowell!" She managed to force herself to say with her eyes shut tight and her hands curled into fists.

Sodia looked at Estelle in surprise. "You like him?!" She thought of the delinquent who she was constantly worrying would turn Flynn into doing the wrong. Then here was the princess who is in love with Yuri. All she got was a nod from the embarrassed princess.

"Well… since you came clean I guess I have to say…" Sodia looked to the side blushing. "I guess you could say I do like Flynn."

Estelle jumped up in glee "Aha! I knew it!" but she then tumbled back down in her seat "Ah!"

"You really shouldn't be standing in the carriage!" Sodia scolded giving Estelle a frown.

"Sorry!" Estelle realized sitting up, "I was just excited that's all, I just figured that maybe Flynn likes you back and we can figure something out and you and Flynn can get married instead of me getting married to him!"

Sodia looked down sadly "He doesn't like me that way. He doesn't even listen when I'm talking to him about something important." Sodia began pouring out her heart to Estelle. "Before I joined the imperial knights, I met Flynn. We were young and he saved me from some guys who corned me in an ally. Yuri wasn't there though. Then he walked me home that night and we talked about what happened. Then he told me that he wanted to join the imperial knights to help those in the lower quarter. I gave him thanks. Later I saw him again after he joined and he would talk nonstop about you. But I fell in love with him you see. He was like my knight in shining armor that came to save me. So I decided to join the imperial knights. I worked my way up to become Flynn's second in command. I know he loves you, I knew it the whole time. But just the thought of being close to him, even if he'd never recognize me, I'm still thought of his right hand when we're together. And that's all I pretty much need. Just to know that even if he doesn't love me, he can at least trust and depend on me in some kind of way." Sodia had a small smile on her face, and as she looked up she saw a crying Estelle. "Lady Estellise? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay." Estelle whips away some tears from her eyes. "And please, call me Estelle." She gave a smile at Sodia.

"O-okay. E-Estelle." She had trouble calling her Estelle. "Thanks for listening. I haven't told anyone and it feels good to finally be able to tell someone." Sodia gave Estelle a friendly smile

Estelle then looked at Sodia with that determination again and said "Sodia. I'm going to try to make you and Flynn to get together. I had an idea today at breakfast, and I'm going to tell you the plan but you have to come to my room later tonight."

Sodia looked at Estelle confused when the carriage came to a sudden stop. The door then opened and Sodia Stepped out helping Estelle get out as well. As they walked into the orphanage all the children there came running to Estelle with smiles on their faces. Estelle got on her knees allowing all the kids to engulf her into a hug. She hugged every single one of them with warmth in her heart. She then sat down and started reading a story. Sodia sat in the back a bit farther away from the children and Estelle just watching her from the distance.

Not long after, a little kid came up to her. He had blond messy hair and green eyes. "Read this." He said with a frown on his face.

Sodia looked at him seriously "I'm doing my job kid, so run off and play with the other kids." Sodia said.

"You don't seem to be working." He gave her an emotionless stare.

"Well I am." Sodia stared back.

"I don't believe you."

"Well believe it."

"What are you doing then?"

"I have to watch princess Estellise."

"Isn't that job for boys?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean isn't her fiancé supposed to be the one to protect her, he is the commandant."

"I'm his second in command."

"Huh…" They just sat there staring at each other emotionless till the kid held up the book again and said "Read this."

"No." Sodia said instantly.

"Awe, come on don't be so boring Sodia. Mark just wants a story." Yuri said ruffling the boy's hair.

"Yuri!" The boy said giving a big smile.

"Hey Mark, how's it going?" He said picking up the boy and putting him on his shoulders.

"I wanted her to read me a story since the one the princess is reading is about romance!"

"Well let's see what you have here then!" He took the book from the boy and looked at it. "'The Adventures of the Traveler' I see you want some action!"

"Yeah! I want to be like you Yuri! I want to fight monsters and protect the people of the lower quarter!" The boy started swinging his arm around. Yuri then put him down and sat on the bench and opened up the book. Yuri started reading with excitement in his voice and started making voices for each character and the narration very interesting.

Once the story was done, the boy fist bumped Yuri then ran off happily. "What are you doing here Lowell? I thought you weren't allowed to see Estelle until the wedding."

"Hm? Yeah, but today is the only day the orphanage accepts visitors and I wanted to see the kids." Yuri said. He placed the book he had on the bench.

"And why do you have such interest in the orphans, and since when did you know how to read?" Sodia said giving Yuri a hard stare.

"I was an orphan, I'm not too sure about Flynn but we were taken in by our old man, Hanks, and then we grew up together. That's why we're practically brothers." Sodia seemed to go silent. She always knew that him and Yuri knew each other before they entered the imperial knights but she didn't know that they were this close. "Knowing that there was nothing much I can do for the people as a knight since sometimes to help them I have to bend some rules, and usually that means that I get put in jail."

"But didn't you kill a bunch a people?" Sodia noted instantly without thought.

"Yes, people that only brought pain to the good. I couldn't stand seeing people being tortured and jail won't change that. I should know." Yuri looked at Estelle in the distance. When he got her attention, he waved "hi" and he raised a hand. Then the children turned their heads and raced for Yuri as their base hugging him.

Sodia got up to give the kids some more room. She decided to stand by a window as Yuri was being tackled by kids. She started to think about Yuri, she was starting to have second thoughts about him. Maybe he's not that bad after all. He's just reckless. "Sodia, we should head back. I don't think Flynn would want me staying out too long."

"Okay then." Sodia and Estelle stepped outside and headed back just in time for dinner, since they had a late breakfast they weren't that hungry to have lunch. "Well then I'll see you later Sodia."

"Good bye Estelle." Sodia waved with a small smile on her face.

* * *

The princess left for the dinner table. Estelle ate happily with Flynn and Ioder as they were talking over the story Estelle told the children at the orphanage. Then Ioder started talking over who to invite to the wedding, from Mages to Guild members, to Kritians and the elemental spirits. Flynn joyfully talked about it with Ioder. But as they kept talking Estelle's joy seemed to sink like a ship just being hit with a cannon. "So Estelle, who will your brides mate be?" Asked Flynn giving Estelle a charming smile.

"Rita of course!" Estelle said simply without a second thought. "She's my best friend."

"Yes of course!" Flynn said giving a laugh. "Just like how Yuri is going to be my best man!"

Once they finished eating Ioder was talking about plans for tomorrow. "I was hoping that if the two of you spent more time together it'll give you guys an opportunity to become more closer so, if you don't mind, I would like you two to take a stroll in the park in the afternoon. You guys can go to dinner in one Zaphies's most elegant restaurants." It was as though something in Ioder's words that caused something in Estelle mind to react, causing her to smile brightly.

"That's very generous of you Ioder." Flynn said with a kind smile. "I'll go if Estelle wants to."

"Yes! I would love too!" She said clasping her hands together.

"Well that does it! I'll make sure to contact a restaurant owner to make you two a reservation!" Ioder said getting up. "Excuse my leave please." He gave a bow before scurrying to the door excited.

"I'm surprised Estelle, I didn't think you would have accepted." Flynn said giving Estelle a smile.

"Well Flynn, if we're going to make things try to work out between us then I'm going to have to at least try." Estelle crossed her arms and gave a small adorable pout.

"I see." Flynn looked out the window the sun was setting and the sky was mixing with a blend of different colors.

Estelle looked upon it as well as the shades carefully blended in a fade of yellow, orange, blue, purple, pink, and the night sky falling onto the ending day. She felt Flynn getting up from beside her. "I guess I should be heading out then." He gave Estelle a bow. "It's about time for the knights to switch shifts and I have to make sure they're at their post."

"Well I'll see you later then Flynn; I guess I'll take a bath then." Estelle got up as well and gave a bow.

Flynn left in the same direction Ioder did. Estelle on the other hand walked over to the glass window placing a hand on it feeling the cold of it against her skin. She knew winter was coming soon, she then felt a shiver down her spine that causes her to remove her hand. The thought of her getting married to Flynn during the spring made her wonder what it would be like. Estelle then silently walked to her room and waltzed into the bathroom and got ready for her bubble bath.

As she dipped herself inside the warm water, she gave a sigh of peace running through her body. Her hair was pulled into a bun, her bangs clipped back, and a towel like head band pulling back the left over small strands of hair.

Her mind drifted, closing her eyes for only a moment before opening them again. She slowly thought of her walking down the isle of a church, holding roses, with a dress and veil on her. Walking down till finally she made it down to where her groom would be waiting for her. As he pulls up the veil from her face she could see Flynn standing there. Then in the moment he would kiss her she would close her eyes and the moment she would open then there would be Yuri. Estelle could feel joy as a smile spread on her face.

After she finished taking her bath she wrapped herself in a towel heading out of the room. She got dressed in her light pink night gown with white laces on their trim, and a small white ribbon wrapping it's self on her rib cage right under her chest. It was spaghetti strapped with a small V only showing a bit of cleavage. The night gown reached just above her knees. She then laid on her bed reading a book that was sitting on her bed side.

As the time went Yuri came in through the window of the balcony smiling pleasantly. He even took notice of Estelle's pajama's hoping to see her wear it again sometime soon "So, tell me, how're you go to put it? Pig tales, braids, buns? Anything but a pony-tail please…" he said halfheartedly teasing.

"I was thinking of braiding braids together to make one big fat braid!" Estelle said giggling. She then put down the book and ran to Yuri engulfing him in a giant hug. He accepted her loving embrace dropping his sword and wrapping his arms around her small body.

"You do know how curly my hair is going to be after don't you?" Yuri said with a deadpanned expression.

"I'll just brush it back the way it was!" Estelle said gleefully. She quickly took out a brush while Yuri sat down to be groomed. She sat down behind him passing the brush through his hair.

"Ow." He whispered. "Ow… Ow… Ow-ow-ow-ow-owowowow!" Estelle stopped for a moment.

"Yuri you should brush your hair more often." Estelle simply put it as she split his hair in four parts. She split one of the four strands in three and then started braiding.

"I do, but all the running makes it get tangled." Yuri gave a frustrated look "And besides, I'm tender headed." He felt another tug.

"Well you should braid your hair so it doesn't." She advised simply

"It's too much time." He replied not taking her offer.

Estelle realized that Yuri's hair is so straight it wouldn't stay in place so she gave up on braiding a dozen braids together and just mad one lose one. Once she finished she cheerfully got up and grabbed Yuri's hand dragging him over to the mirror in her room. "See! It looks good on you!" Estelle said looking over his shoulder.

Then there was a knock on the door causing Yuri and Estelle to freeze in place. "Lady Este- I-I mean Estelle, it's me, Sodia."

Estelle gave a sigh of relief. "Come in Sodia." Yuri looked at Estelle for a moment before Sodia walked in.

As Sodia opened the door and closed it, she looked over to Estelle with Yuri by her side. In that moment Sodia was about to yell but before she could Estelle covered her mouth blushing bright red. "Please don't say anything Sodia!" Sodia gave a nod and Estelle slowly removed her hands.

"What are you doing here Yuri Lowell? I thought you weren't allowed to see the princess!" Sodia yelled in a loud whisper.

"Well, she asked me to come, and I like being around her. Is that a problem?" Yuri said crossing his arms.

"No. I won't say anything… but only because Estelle's been so nice to me!" She said crossing her arms as well. "So." She said turning to Estelle. "About that plan you had."

"Oh that's right!" Estelle said dragging her and Yuri to sit with her on the couch. "Well, the idea I kind of have is a bit sudden so you guys don't have to agree with it if you don't want to." Estelle linked her fingers together.

"Whatever it is, I'll be glad to help." Sodia said with a serious look on her face.

"What plan are you guys talking about?" Asked Yuri looking at Estelle.

"Well, Sodia and I were talking on our way to the orphanage about a way for me not to get married to Flynn and I told her I had an idea so…" Estelle looked down a bit shy. "Sorry I didn't tell you Yuri."

"It's fine." Yuri gave a slanted smile. "As long as it's not going to involve me killing him." Yuri chuckled.

Sodia frowned at Yuri and said "I will hate you for all eternity."

Estelle gave a giggle. "Well I was thinking that you two should fake date." She said causing a small commotion.

"Me and him never!"

"She would have me by the neck in seconds."

"We couldn't act like we were in love even if our lived depended on it!" They both said as the end crossing their arms.

"I see…" Estelle looked down. "It was just a thought."

Yuri looked at Estelle and he felt bad. Maybe he shouldn't have put it that way. He could have been gentler. "Estelle." She looked up at him with a small gleam of hope. "Why do you think this plan work?"

"Well I was kind of hoping that if Flynn saw you and Sodia together then he would feel jealous and want to steel Sodia from you."

Yuri thought for a moment. Flynn did seem to talk a lot about Sodia when he's of work. Like how he likes when she smiles at rare times and stuff. Maybe he just needs a boost. Not just that it'll also make Estelle available again. "It could work." He said.

"What!? Are you crazy!?" Sodia fumed at him. "Me and you dating? That's the least Flynn would expect! He knows I hate you're guts Yuri!"

"Yeah, but think about it." Yuri said he said closing his eyes and leaning his head against his hand. "Because it's the last thing Flynn would expect, he'd be surprised and would give him more of a reason for him to realize that he likes you instead of Estelle." Yuri simply said. "We could always come up with a story if he asks how, when, or where this happened. Like after all that hatred you realized you were in love with me, and then you confessed to me when you saw me on one of your days off, and I gave you a chance and realized that I liked you too." Yuri said.

"I guess we could go with that." Sodia said thinking for a moment. "Wait what am I saying? I would never think of you that way!"

"That's why I said 'fake' dating." Estelle pointed out. "In the end, you're sure to have Flynn!"

"Even if it's a good idea Estelle, what are you going to do about the problem of everyone going into debt?" Yuri said looking at her with his wolf like eyes. "We can't just let everyone starve to death."

"He's right you know. If we don't come up with something soon, then, eventually you would have to end up getting married to Flynn. And if we go with this plan we may end up hurting him." Sodia said.

"T-that's true." Estelle said thought fully "But, I'm sure I'll think of something! We have to. I don't want to marry Flynn."

They all sat there in silence. Just their thoughts running in their heads as they looked to one another.

"I'll do it." Sodia stood up seriously.

Yuri looked at her and said "I guess I will too." He then stood up beside her.

Estelle got up as well with a smile on her face. "Thanks you two!"

Sodia then bid her fare well and left the room promising not to tell Flynn about Yuri coming to see her at night. Estelle then went over to Yuri who was sitting on the couch again.

"Can you unbraid my hair? I don't want it to be wavy." He said turning on his side while Estelle sat down after giving him a nod. One by one she unbraided his hair. She was about to pick up the brush to brush his hair when he suddenly grabbed her wrist making her stop. "Brush me with your fingers."

"Okay then." Estelle dipped her hands into his hair brushing it lightly with her fingers. She could feel his silky hair pass through her fingers in one motion, swiftly and softly. Yuri had his eyes closed feeling Estelle's fingers run through his hair gently to his pleasure. A small smile was spread on his face.

"This feels nice." He said as Estelle continued to brush his hair with her fingers. She gave a small blush as she continued. Even if there weren't any more knots in his hair, Estelle continued. She the feeling of his hair on her hands and he enjoyed the feeling of her hands in his hair. It was calm, and peaceful between them. Silent and pleasant.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Yuri was gone from Estelle's side before she woke up. A slight upsetting feeling enveloped her heart but a sigh of relief escaped her lips as she thought of how they wouldn't be at the verge of getting caught. She got up from the couch she was laying on and walked over to her dresser.

She got dressed in a yellow dress that reached just passed her knee with ruffles at the trim. A ribbon hugged her waist perfectly with a loose bow behind her. She put her hair up in a pony-tail leaving some loose strands on the side of her face and a single bow holding it up. Slipping on her white heals she put on some gloves to match the ribbon and the trims of her dress and headed out of her room excited for the day to start and with hope the plan would go smoothly.

She walked down the hall where she found Flynn dressed casually with a white button up shirt tucked into his light blue pants that were being held up by a belt. He was talking to Sodia. Estelle stayed hidden behind a wall quietly so she could listen in on their conversation.

"W-Well…" Sodia blushed as she started to play with her thumbs "There's just someone I've liked for a while now and… he finally asked me out and I don't want to miss this opportunity." Her eyes were looking down at her hands as she slightly looked up at her Commandant. She felt ashamed over what she was doing.

"I understand Sodia but, who's going to look after Ioder while I'm gone?" asked Flynn with a hint of worry. "We need him to be guarded."

"Yes well…" Sodia went quiet. It was uncomfortable "I've realized something."

"What is it?" Flynn asked curiously as Sodia began to speak softly. This was not like her at all, she was usually well dignified and filled with pride and honor, not this shy delicate flower. "Sodia is everything okay?"

Sodia shook her head no and looked up at him, "You're going to marry Estelle soon, and that's going to be a huge impact on me so I've decided to move on as well." She realized she made it sound as though they had just broken up.

"What do you mean Sodia? I don't think it'll impact you all that much, we'll still be working together." Flynn implied simply giving Sodia a childish grin.

"I mean after work. You'll be spending time with Estelle. I won't be able to hang out with you anymore and I-I just…" She went silent again for a while before she finally broke it looking down again shyly saying in a voice almost as low as a whisper "I just don't want to be lonely."

It was quiet once again. Estelle was itching to move from where she was, but she held back the feeling and waited for Flynn to say something. A few seconds had passed and Estelle was finally going to make a move but stopped imedietly as she heard Flynn's voice.

He looked up at Sodia with a friendly smile that was kind and loving in a way and said "Alright, I understand. You can have the day off, I'll assign someone to be in charge before I go."

"Thanks." Sodia said simply. She then headed out. As she turned the corner she was grabbed by Estelle and dragged away "Estelle what are you doing?" She asked when they came to a stop. Estelle opened the door to her room and pulled Sodia inside.

Estelle walked into the closet and took out a few outfits. "Which one do you think will suit you best?" She held up a pink sweater and a teal sweater.

"Don't tell me you're going to make me wear these?" Sodia asked embarrassed.

"Of course! We can't have you going out in your uniform!" Estelle yelled back in a worried manner.

"I have casual clothes at home!"

"But there's no time! You have to try these on!"

* * *

Flynn finished assigning someone to be in charge, so he was going to get Estelle so that they could head out. As he entered the hall way where Estelle's room was to be found he heard some yelling. "But you have to Sodia! You'll look so cute!" he heard, he started walking to the door.

"Estelle I already tried on six different sweaters!" Sodia yelled back as Flynn came closer to the door.

"Oh! Try this shirt on! It'll look good with the teal!" Estelle Replied excited.

Flynn knocked on the door "Estelle is everything alright?"

He put his hand on the door knob and gave it a twist as he pushed it open his face became hot red. There before him was Estelle pulling a pink shirt off of Sodia from behind. He was able to see Sodia clearly. A white bra and with lace and a small pink bow. She had a nice curved body, but what really made him feel hot was the sight of Sodia's cleavage and not just that, the size of her chest. "S-sorry." He closed the door and said "Estelle I'll wait for you outside…" then walked off embarrassed.

* * *

They sat down quietly on the couch, waiting for one of the two to say something. "I'm sorry." Started Estelle.

"No it's alright, it wasn't your fault." Sodia said and it went silent again.

"I should have locked the door…" It went silent between them both, knowing that she should have.

"I'll just wear the white shirt and the teal sweater and some black pants with black boots…" She said as she went to change. They then left in their separate ways as Estelle met up with Flynn outside.

* * *

The image of Sodia kept crossing his mind no matter how he tried to make it go away. "You ready to go?" he turned around to see Estelle standing by him with a sweet smile on her face. Flynn gave a nod and offered his arm as an escort. Estelle simply took it as they walked off to the park of the town.

They were walking about observing nature and such as they finally decided to sit on a bench just to admire the scenery. "You wouldn't by any chance know who Sodia is going out with do you?"

"Hm? What do you mean?" Estelle pretended to be confused by slightly tilting her head to the side.

"Sodia said she was going on a date with someone today, I was kind of hoping that you would know." He responded giving a slight grin.

"I believe she's meeting Yuri today." Estelle said simply as though it were something normal.

Flynn gave a laugh "That's really funny Estelle, for a minute I thought you were being serious!" nothing changed in her expression. "Wait, no way! Sodia would never!" it went quiet for a moment.

* * *

It was really silent, only the rustle of the wind blowing on the trees soothed there intense ice barrier between them.

Meanwhile Yuri and Sodia met up at the gate of the park. "So you showed up after all." Yuri said with a smirk on his face.

"Of course I would show up! I keep my word!" Sodia exclaimed crossing her arms.

"Hmph. Well because you're a lady of your word, I hope you won't feel uncomfortable following my lead." Yuri said changing position to lean on his other foot.

"What do you mean? If you think I'm going to get close to you forget about it!" Sodia snapped before sticking her nose up.

Yuri gave a sigh and looked to the side for a moment before looking back at Sodia. "Listen, do you want to make Flynn jealous or not?"

Sodia looked back at Yuri "Y-yes."

"Then, we're going to have to do all that we can to make that happen." Yuri looked at Sodia seriously as she returned the look. She then gave a nod as they walked into the park. They were searching for Flynn and Estelle as they walked around. Sodia found it disturbing how Yuri was holding her hand and pulling her along "Look, their sitting at the bench." Yuri pointed out as he came to a stop.

"Okay, let's do this." She said grabbing onto Yuri's hand firmly as they started to approach the seated couple.

"Well if it isn't Flynn and Estelle." Yuri stopped in front of them making sure Sodia's hand and his were in plain view.

Flynn took notice of this and felt something spark inside him. "Hey Yuri how's it going?" Flynn gave a fake smile trying to be as friendly as possible.

"nothing much, I just decided to go out with Sodia." He put his hand around Sodia's shoulder and pulled her closer. "You know, I always had a feeling she liked me." Yuri closed his eyes snuggling his head into Sodia's hair peeking at a friendly looking Flynn. He also glanced back at Estelle, and he saw her face was serious. Her hands rolled into fists on her knees. This only meant one thing. Estelle was jealous. Yuri gave a smirk saying "And, I can tell you now, I have a feeling our new relationship just might be successful." He then let his hand travel down her back down to her waist gracefully.

Sodia was turning pink slightly… out of anger… She saw Flynn's face; it was its normal friendly self. But there was something about his eyes that didn't seem right.

"Well that's nice, I hope the two of you will get along just well." Flynn said simply. "Right Estelle?"

Estelle jumped slightly giving him a fake smile as well "Y-yeah. I know! Why don't we all have lunch together?" Estelle said getting up from her seat.

"That sounds like a good idea." Yuri said wrapping his arms around Sodia from behind and resting his chin on her head.

"I believe there's a café not far from here we should go!" Said Flynn grabbing Estelle's hands looking at Yuri in the eyes as though he was giving him a challenge.

"Fine then let's go."

* * *

When they were there, they sat silently in awkwardness. "So…" Started Flynn looking at Yuri and Sodia

"So…" Responded Yuri

"When did this happen?" Flynn asked as he watched the ice in his water melt slowly.

"Last night." Sodia said looking down at her lap blushing. "He invited me over to his home."

"Then there was an accidental kiss, and then it happened." Yuri said placing a hand on Sodia's knee. Oh my gosh, how much she wanted to punch him. Nothing they said was true, she wanted to kill him for getting her into this mess.

"I-I see…" The idea Flynn had in his head was far off from what Sodia was thinking but from the look Yuri was giving Flynn, Estelle and Flynn understood that what Yuri was trying to say was dirty. Really dirty. Estelle wasn't enjoying this. Her idea felt as though it was backfiring at her and she just really wants to stand up and leave now.

For the rest of the meal they ate quietly. No one had anything to say. This little love square was really getting intense. Probably a little bit too much…

Estelle and Flynn paid for the meal and left back to the castell ignoring that they were going to go out for dinner. The moment Flynn and Estelle were gone for sure, Sodia gave Yuri the hardest punch in the gut ever! Yuri doubled over on the table in pain while Sodia got up crossing her arms "Let's go, we did what we needed to do, now let's hope it worked because I don't ever want you holding me like that again!"

Yuri got up recovering quickly "Y-yeah, okay." He still felt a bit of pain though. "Well I'm heading home." Yuri said leaving.

"I guess I'll head back to the castell-"

"Don't do that." Yuri interrupted Sodia turning back to Sodia. "Flynn will get suspicious. You can go home and just tell him tomorrow that you came to my place."

"What is it with you saying that I'm going to your place?" Sodia crossed her arms as they stepped outside.

"Think about it, what do lovers do in a bed room?" Yuri asked with his regular straight face.

Sodia took a moment to think about it when in finally hit her. "I would do no such thing!"

"You would if it was Flynn." Yuri gave a smirk as Sodia's face became red hot. She then started to chase him saying she was going to kill him.

* * *

Once Estelle and Flynn got to the Castell Flynn said "I'm going to my room so please excuse me." He then left as Estelle waved at him heading back to her room to try to read a book.

The moment Flynn got to his room he punched the wall with anger boiling on his insides like a volcano about to erupt after it's been asleep for a million years. He grits his teeth as a frown was formed on his face. He didn't like the thought of Sodia being with Yuri, or with another man at that. It somehow hurt him. But out of all the people in the world it had to be Yuri, his best friend, his brother. He had to go and take the light of his eyes and make her his own. He never realized it before, if he had he would have done something about it, but he was in love with Sodia.

But now he knows that Sodia doesn't feel the same, the only option that he had was to marry Estelle and live with the thought that Estelle and him would either have to try to love each other or live with no love at all, because it was obvious that Sodia and Yuri loved one another dearly.

Flynn sat on his bed covering his face with his hands then he looked up with his hand clutched together and his elbows resting on his knees. "What am I going to do now?" he saw drops on his hands then he felt his face get wet, he then realized that he was crying.

* * *

Later that night after dinner Estelle took a quick bath and Started looking through her pajama drawers. She had to find something that was attractive. Sadly she couldn't find anything so she just wore a copy of the night gown she wore last night except this one was white and had light pink in certain places.

Yuri came by soon after Estelle put on her night gown. She had her hair up wrapped in a towel while reading a book on the couch, she didn't even realize Yuri came in. he sat on the couch putting his arm around her shoulder and put his face close to her head reading over her shoulder. "So I see you're reading a romance novel." He said casually.

Estelle jumped a bit looking up at Yuri only inches away from his face. "Y-Yuri!" Estelle could smell how clean he was and she had to blush at the realization of their faces being so close. She backed away from him slowly.

"What? Is something wrong Estelle?" Yuri asked running a hand through her silky soft hair and caressed her cheek softly.

"N-no nothing's wrong." She said looking away. She then got up and put the book back on the shelf.

Yuri gave a sigh, he knew she was lying. He then came up from behind her and said "I know you were feeling Jealous Estelle." He said grabbing both her hands "Just tell me why."

"I-I was not jealous!" Estelle blushed deeply.

"Estelle, don't even try to lie to me, I know you, and I know you were jealous." He wrapped her in an amorous hug as her arms wrapped around his neck and his hands on her back softly. "Just tell me why." He whispered in her ear softly.

Estelle could feel her face heat up as she hid her face in the crook of his neck "I-It's just that I've never been treated by you the same way you've treated Sodia. You even flirt with Judith sometimes even with Rita." She was embarrassed to finally tell him that after so long.

"Estelle." She felt him pull away from her gently as she felt his hands run down from her back, to her waist, then to her hips. He pressed his nose against the skin of her neck breathing in her scent. He pulled her closer to his body. "Only you Estelle." He said and pressed his lips under her jaw where her pulse was. It sent shivers down her spine.

She tried to hold it back as she bit her lip, she felt another kiss being planted on her neck tenderly. Her arms wrapped around him stronger as the grip on her hips did as well. He pressed his lips under her jaw again as she stretched out her neck "A-ah." She let out the small embarrassing little moan as he pressed their bodies together even harder. He kissed her neck sweetly, till he kissed her neck bone was that he realized what he was doing. He was holding Estelle by the ribcage that was a bit too close to her chest.

He then was ready to pull away from her so not to do anything further when little Estelle who had her arms wrapped around his neck pulled him in and gave him a kiss on the neck, he could feel his heart flutter as shivers were sent down his spine. "Mmh." It slipped as he felt Estelle's hot breath on his neck.

"Yuri." Estelle said softly "I… I want more." It was raining out, he couldn't leave any ways so why not?

Yuri went quiet and looked at Estelle in the eyes. So sweet, her gentle green eyes. He leaned in as her eyes fluttered shut and so did his. Their lips only inches away. Their minty breaths could be felt on each other's lips. They were so close to one another as they were about to touch the door swung open.

Estelle and Yuri jumped to look at a soaking wet red head standing there with death writen on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Her glare was striking, murder was written across her face. Her fists were rolled up into a ball and were shaking as they were wrapped tightly till the knuckles were almost white. "I'm going to kill-" Estelle Clasped her dainty little hands over her friends mouth.

"Rita lower down your voice." Estelle told her. The red head crossed her arms and gave a frown. "He's not supposed to be here." Estelle put down her hands and continued talking "Especially this time at night."

"I can see why." She headed over to Mr. Dark, Tall, and Handsome and grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him close to her giving him a glare. "Listen up! If you think about doing anything with Estelle that will scar her before her wedding night or even after her wedding night I will it my personal business to find a way to have the ability to throw fire balls again and make sure to make one that will blow you all the way to Vesperia and let him burn you in his-"

She couldn't finish the moment she felt his hand place it's self on her lower back and pull her closer as he gave her a smile saying above a whisper "Rita, I've always wanted you to be this close to you." He teased letting go of her and went over to Estelle wrapping his arms around her.

"Get out of here!" She said running after him when Estelle got in the way of Rita and Yuri. "E-Estelle?" Rita gave a questioning look as Estelle shakes her head no.

Yuri gave a sigh as he looked out the window. "I'll leave you girls alone for tonight. After all Rita needs some time to cool down." He then headed to the window and climbed down unnoticed by the others.

Rita then turned back to Estelle fed up. "What's wrong with him!" She said crossing her arms.

Estelle wrapped her towel around the wet red head and smiled. "Rita, you should get changed into some dry clothes."

"You bet I will." Rita wrapped the towel around her head angrily rubbing it into her hair.

* * *

The Estelle was brushing Rita's hair as they sat on her ginormous bed. Rita wore an orange spaghetti strapped shirt with white and orange striped shorts. "What was Yuri doing in your room any ways Estelle?"

"We, kind of became close over the time that Flynn and I got engaged." Estelle said pulling Rita's short hair into a pony-tail.

"A bit too close, he was about to kiss you!" Rita punched a pillow then stuffed her face in it yelling "Idon'tseewhatssogoodabouthim!"

"What?" Estelle asked her angry friend who unstuffed her head from the pillow.

"I don't see what's so good about him!" she gave a frustrated sigh "He's a last option anyone who was looking for a guy to love on the inside would choose! He shows no emotion!"

"He might not show much but I know he's a kind and loving and well…" Estelle became quiet fiddling with her fingers

"I know he is Estelle, but that won't change the fact that he's still the worst option." Rita laid on the bed slamming her head on the pillow. "You're better off with Flynn."

"But Rita, the way I feel for Yuri it's… it's different than what I've felt for any other guy I've met."

"Estelle, you're a princess who was brought up isolated in the castle, you haven't met many boys."

"I have, while we've traveled." Estelle fumed puffing out her cheeks.

"Yes but have you ever had feelings for them?" Rita asked looking over to her friend in her cat-like manner "You've only been close to Yuri, Flynn, and the old man. I would include Karol but he's still a boy."

"I know but still!" Estelle pouted "He's just so nice to me. He got angry when he found out about me and Flynn." Estelle looked down at her friend with a determine face.

"Estelle, he could just be pretending." Rita sat up "Listen, I want you be happy Estelle, and I don't think that you will with Yuri."

"But being with Yuri makes me happy." She said softly just above a whisper so that only Rita could hear her "When we met he helped me leave the castle, he helped me learn to make my own decisions instead of having them made for me, he's let me see the world and he's always found a way to comfort me he's always helped me realize things and I feel safer around him." She felt tears build up in her eyes as Rita became quiet. "When he looks me in the eye I feel like I'm ready to melt and I do when he holds me in his arms. The sound of his heart beat is soothing to me and I somehow want him to stay me forever." Estelle let the tears drip down her face like the drops of rain that were just outside the falling to the ground soiling it like mud. "It hurts Rita. It really hurts."

"E-Estelle… I didn't mean to."

"It's not you." Estelle leaned her four head on her friend's shoulder "It's that me and him won't have a chance together. I don't like that the court has decided on this. In fact I hate it!"

"I understand that you like Yuri a lot Estelle. I also understand that you two have become close but, has he ever told you that he likes you?" Estelle looked at her friend whipping away her tears.

"No but, I can believe he does because… because..." Her eyes looked down upon her hands on her lap " Because … I can somehow feel it."

"I see." Rita simply looked at Estelle "Well, I'll support you in whatever you choose to do Estelle, tell him how you feel and just remember that if he doesn't feel the same I'm always there for you, okay?"

"Thanks Rita!" Estelle smiled.

* * *

Okay well it's a short chapter but I haven't updated lately and I wanted to give you guys a little something for the story to continue since I've been doing summer's darn home work. AND I'M STILL NOT DONE! Any ways enjoy and I'll try to update soon.


End file.
